Mated for Life
by Caity Cat
Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome mate, an unexpected event gives Inuyasha a bit of anxiety for Kagome's safty.
1. Mates for Life

Inuyasha and I were ready. I had to believe that. I was married to him now, for Christ's sake! And he told me, it had to be made official.

We had to mate.

There was nothing wrong with that thought at all. I loved Inuyasha, as I had for a long time now. And I had always told myself that I would have sex after I was married. I am married, so what was the problem? Was I just insecure? I had no reason to be, he loved me as well. I was nervous. That was is it; I was nervous about this. I mean, I was a virgin, and I had never thought about doing this with Inuyasha before.

Well, actually, we had talked about it before…I remembered it was after we defeated Naraku, and Inuyasha had admitted his love to me. One night, a few before our wedding, he had kissed me with such a passion that I had nearly fainted. We were on the floor of our hut, Sango and Miroku in bed with their three kids in the other hut next door, and he had wrapped me in his arms whispering to me that he would never let anything or anyone even touch me. My hand had glided down his chest, and he reluctantly stopped it with his.

"I want to do this right, Kagome. We'll be married soon, and then we will mate. And you will be mine _forever_." Then he kissed me again. He said it with such a possession, such desiring ferocity, that it sent a chill up my spine.

My heart was beating out of my chest thinking about that night. Since then, he had been in sync with my every step. He'd kiss me on sight, not caring about the eyes upon us in the village. He was making himself more seductive for me.

The wedding was magnificent. It was completely perfect with him. It was held under the tree where we had first met in the once-called, "Forest of Inuyasha". The tree had cherry blossoms falling everywhere you looked, and only a few of our friends were there. Miroku wanted to marry us, but in the end it was Kaede, since she was our village's High Priestess. Shippou was the little ring bearer. I was dressed in a long pure white kimono that Sango and Kaede had worked on for a few months. It had a little bit of a lace design on the bottom and came with a veil. My hair was pinned up in a bun with a few hair things I brought from home. And so was my makeup. Sango wanted to try something she saw in one of my magazines once, which sounded like smokey eyes, but I told her that if I was wearing light colors, it wouldn't work very well. So, my eyes were more of a natural look. We said our vows and kissed sweetly, ending the celebration.

Inuyasha had been said I love you over and over since then, but on our wedding night, we didn't exactly "mate". He told me that was fine, he knew I was nervous, but I didn't know why I was.

I sighed and looked at my reflection in the river. The sun was setting and I needed to get back home soon. I was out there shaving and prepping myself for tonight. I thought I looked more natural than beautiful, but that's what Inuyasha preferred anyway. I soaked my legs for another minute and got up to leave.

My hut was just up the hillside, so that the river was closer, but also a little bit of a distance. We made it so there was a back door so we could walk out and look at the stars. Inuyasha loved to count them when he was stressed. He loved it even more with me.

When I reached the hut he was there, standing in front of the door, his top off and his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked a bit wet; water was dripping down his stomach muscles; his hair was dry, though. He had a devious smile on his lips and his eyebrows rose when I walked up to the hut in just a towel.

He chuckled and embraced me. "So, were you out making yourself pretty for me?"

I smiled unconfidently. "I tried my best." I tried to chuckle.

His smile disappeared and he looked into my eyes, moving a piece of my bang from my face and tucked it behind my ear, as he always did when he needed to see me clearly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just excited about tonight…"

He narrowed his golden eyes at me. "You don't seem excited. Kagome…you're not nervous are you?"

"Maybe…a little…" I replied, shifting my eyes away from him.

"Why?" He demanded.

"I've never…shown anyone my body before…" I turned away from him.

I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist and his lips next to my ear. His husky voice brought a smile to my lips and soothed my mind. "Don't be stupid…You're beautiful…I'd never say otherwise...but, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Inu…Yasha…" I whispered and turned in his arms so I could kiss him.

The sweet, small kiss grew, and in a matter of moments, our lips were crushed against each other and our arms were wrapped around each other's bodies.

"Kagome…" He growled under his breath in passion and sealing my lips with another kiss.

He pinned me against the wall and moved his lips slowly from mine to my neck. My wrists were trapped by his hands and I let out a small sound that I hadn't recognized as my own. For a moment I was lost in it, lost in the sounds, the feeling, the touch. I was breathless, trying to keep up with where he was. His hands roamed everywhere and I felt the towel that was covering my body fall to the floor. I froze, my breath returning and my muscles tensing up, and I started to struggle against Inuyasha's grip.

His lips were close to my ear. "Shhh…Kagome, don't be embarrassed…you're beautiful…"

"Step back." I said.

"What?" He asked gruffly, panting.

"Step back, please." I said again.

He did as he was told and stepped back, a puzzled and frustrated look painted on his face.

"You…you didn't get a good look at me…" I said in a small voice, holding out my arms to expose who I was and how I looked. My face was hot and I was sure I was blushing so hard my face looked sunburnt. Inuyasha was staring up and down my body and looked back up at my face, his eyes meeting mine. His lips were pursed and for a moment I thought I was right; He thought that my body was unattractive and odd. But he started to smirk and he took three large steps and we began where we left off.

"Kagome, you're nothing but beautiful to me…" He whispered to me, kissing my neck again and working his way across my chest and down my body. Once again, I was disconnected but I felt every small kiss or touch. I felt his wandering hands rub against my back and waist. His lips and tongue gazed the small of my tummy.

Soon, we sunk to the cool floor, our bodies so hot I thought I could see the sweat steam from us. Our bodies were intertwined and we were lost in love and passion. He took me for his own, biting my neck to mark his territory; I yelped a little but the pain was gone when his tongue lapped over the wounded spot.

"Now, we are mated for life…" He whispered in my ear when we slowed.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips and once on the cheek. I nuzzled his neck as he turned over to lie next to me. His arms held me to him by my waist. I felt warm with his body against mine. I can't describe exactly how I felt at that moment because there were too many emotions to sort out. Love was the most, passion was the next, and then there was this tingly feeling in my chest that I couldn't recognize. I also thought that I felt confusion, anxiety, but I didn't know why. But those were the ones I didn't even care to notice. I lost my virginity to Inuyasha, I mated with him, and now I was _his forever. _For a moment the possession hurt me, struck me vex; but then, I understood what it was. He loved me, and he wanted me to be only his. I only wanted to be his…I wanted him to be only mine.

And so, that's what we were. We were each other's, and that was that. I turned and nestled into the shape of his chest and breathed against his warm skin. I closed my eyes and fell asleep smiling; not knowing what was to come within the following weeks…

* * *

**Okay, so this looked way longer in my Word document, but I hope you enjoyed this semi-short first chapter to my new fanfic. Check out my other fanfic, _Wishing Time Stood Still, _to read a fic about Rin and Sesshomaru. Review and add this story and me so you know when I update more! :D**

**~CaityCat**


	2. Sick with What?

I felt like crap and I didn't know why.

Inuyasha was holding my hair back for the tenth time this month. The first few weeks I thought that maybe it was just something I had eaten, but now it was getting serious. It was like the flu that just wouldn't go away. I was vomiting from left to right, and sometimes when I hadn't eaten I'd _still _puke.

But when was there a time I never ate? I was starting to feel subconscious about how much I wanted some food. I ate a whole fish and wanted more. More berries, more bread, more fish, and more rice. Even as I was gagging I wanted something to eat. My stomach was like a black hole, and I was starving right now.

"Kagome, we have to get you to Kaede, this has gone way too far." Inuyasha said in his usual irritated tone.

I came back up and wiped my mouth on a towel he had handed me. "I know," I said with a sigh. "But I honestly don't want to have any attention on me…it's just a bug…I'll be fine."

"No, no you won't. And if it's just some 'bug' why can't you just let Kaede get it out?" He frowned.

I sighed and looked up with a look of covet. I sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" I asked suddenly. My stomach was yearning for anything to fill it, when suddenly this scent hit my nose…the scent of fire…smoke…_chicken… _

Inuyasha stared at me like I looked like something from outer space or something. "I don't smell anything." He sniffed the air and looked back at me, a look of concern covering his features.

He couldn't smell that? That wonderful smell? How could he not smell the scent of the meat of a chicken roasting over a fire with the smoke carrying over to the village? I looked around and there it was. There was a vague sight of the smoke just rising over the trees in the forest across the river.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. I looked behind me and he was a long distance away. I hadn't realized it, but I was running at a speed I had never thought was possible for me to run at. The river was only a few yards in front of me and I was running at 30 mph. I kept running, having a feeling I could maybe...

My feet left the ground and I looked back, mid-air, snickering at the fact that apparently I was no longer a "weak human" anymore. That's when I looked down and my feet were engulfed into the water and my body followed.

The current wrapped around me and carried me down the river. I tried clawing my way to the surface, I gasped when I felt the frigid air hit my face, but the water carried me back down. The rocks on the bottom scraped my legs and I pushed my feet against the floor of the river and thrust my hands and head through the surface and felt for anything to grab onto. I gasped and choked on water and grabbed a branch close to me and clutched it close.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

"Inu‒" I was cut off by water blocking off my wind pipe. I coughed and coughed until I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in Inuyasha's arms. His hair and clothes were soaked and I was cradle against his chest. I looked up at his expression and closed my eyes to hide from him. His expression was furious; His eyes were weary, but his lips were turned downward in a tight frown.

"I know you're awake." He said quietly.

"How?" I looked reluctantly back up at him.

"You're heart rate went up. I could feel it beating at a faster pace."

"Oh…"

"We're going to Kaede's. Right now." Said, not looking at me.

"What?"

"I said," He said, pausing a moment to contain the growl he had let slip off his tongue. "We're going…To Kaede's."

"I don't think I'm that sick, Inuyasha…" I said quietly.

"Well, there's something wrong with you. Something _very_ wrong." He narrowed his eyes at me, giving an alien look.

I looked at him, sighed, and waited for my arrival at Kaede's. When we got there, Inuyasha explained about all the weird symptoms. Vomiting, cravings, super speed, and the river incident…She looked at me as Inuyasha was saying about how stupid my actions were and had a look of an idea.

"Bring her in here, Inuyasha, but then ye must stay outside." She said to him.

"No way in HELL I'm staying outside while Kagome's sick!" Inuyasha shouted at her, placing me gently on the bed.

"Inuyasha…do what she says…" I said.

He looked back and forth between me and Kaede and left the hut, grumbling about something.

"Cravings, eh?" Kaede looked over at me when Inuyasha was gone.

"Yeah, it's been really strange…I'm just _always_ hungry…it doesn't matter that I just up chucked in front of him, I was still feeling famished...Kaede, I smelled out some fish that was miles and miles away, even Inuyasha couldn't smell it." I told her. As I explained, her eyes grew wider.

"That's strange indeed…maybe a parasite has taken your body for their own...or maybe…" Her eyes grew distant from me, her thoughts running. When she hit an idea her eyes widened and she looked back at my face with the look of shock.

"What is it, Kaede?..." I asked with my voice small.

She smiled widely. "My dear…I may have some very good news for you and Inuyasha."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, it's getting harder to update but I have spring break so a lot of chapters will be coming out. Remember to give me a review, helps me out A LOT! Thanks again :D**


	3. Pup's out of the Bag

Inuyasha couldn't stop pacing. He had been huffing and puffing for a few hours now. I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed…but of what? I hadn't done anything in particular for this outcome. It wasn't my fault that we were going to have a baby. Wow, even as I thought about it, it didn't seem real. I guess I have always wanted to be a mom…but I didn't think it would be this soon.

Well, Inuyasha was furious. Or, that's how he acted anyways, but I think he was more afraid. The fact that he knew his child would be different like he was probably scared him to death. I decided to stand up and try to talk to him. Cautiously, I walked over toward him. I stopped suddenly when he drew Tetsaiga and a flash of light sprang from it. A roar ripped from the hanyou and I covered my face to protect myself from the debris.

Inuyasha growled and panted at the fiery sight. It was a few hundred trees burnt down in a straight cut through the forest behind our hut. Fires were dying down as they were isolated from any more trees to feed off of but smoke still arose from the rubble. He turned toward me with a look of hopelessness.

My eyes started to tear up as he sheathed his sword and came to take me in his trembling arms. He was still panting but it was shallow and slow unlike before. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered soothingly to calm him.

"I'm scared, too." I murmured to him.

A few days later we decided not to tell our friends. We knew they wouldn't judge, and that they'd willingly accept the fact of another little baby running around with their kids. We knew Shippou would be excited about it as well. He would rave about the idea of becoming a brother. But the fact is I was a bit young to have a child, especially one that has demon blood. Even Kaede told us there would most likely be complications during delivery or even during the pregnancy. So if anything happened, we didn't want them to be upset.

Inuyasha was a little concerned about not telling them. If we were called out to exterminate a demon they would be suspicious if I didn't come along too. I didn't worry too much about it, though. After all, there haven't been any demons lately.

Until today.

"No, Kagome. You can't come with us." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku had told us that a demon was killing all the crops and eating all the cattle. Inuyasha dragged me away from them after I volunteered to go.

"I already told you before, this baby doesn't change anything. I'm going to help you guys out. I'm going with my friends."

"KAGOME, I SAID **NO**!"

I flinched at his fierce tone. He hadn't used that kind of tone with me since the Shikon Jewel was broken for the first time years ago. I looked up and he was already out the hut.

That's when I knew he cared. Well, of course he cared. Like any father would, Inuyasha loved this child. He was just scared. Just like me.

He came back in and held me in his arms, holding me tightly. He was trembling again.

"I just don't want either of you hurt…Please, stay here…I don't know what to do… I don't…" He choked off. I hushed him gently and told him to go ahead. He would tell Sango and Miroku and Shippou that I wasn't feeling well, and that Kaede had told me to stay home.

So there I lay for about twenty minutes. Ugh, it was so boring; I decided to start doing laundry: Two kimonos that Kaede had made me, a spring one with red pink lily flowers covering a white sheet, and a summer one that had orange summer flowers blooming. I also took some of the clothes I got for Inuyasha in my modern time that he wore on occasion, as if people didn't look at him strangely enough, but he did it to show he wasn't ashamed of me, or of my time. I had to admit, he looked very nice in modern clothes. He said it felt too tight sometimes, but overall I think he liked it. I didn't dare try to wash his slack jeans in the river, though. I always waited until I got home to do that, just to make them easier to get used to. I soaked them in the river and scrubbed them against the wash board.

I walked back up the hill from the river and started to remember how my mother would insist on washing our clothes, and then I'd tell her that I was old enough to take care of myself and Inuyasha. Little did I know that I'd have to take care of a baby anytime soon…Inuyasha and I hadn't even talked about it. The anxiety was just starting to bother me when a strong wind had suddenly hit me. The spring kimono flew off the line into what looked like an approaching tornado.

Immediately I knew Koga was here for a visit, and I panicked. I didn't want him to find out but I wasn't very good at keeping secrets, especially from friends. That's why I hadn't wanted to see anyone, but of course Koga wouldn't have known that.

"Hey Kagome, I got your kimono." He smiled as he handed it to me.

"Gee, thanks Koga…"

"Heard you weren't feeling well, but you look fine. Maybe that mutt just lied so I wouldn't see you. Hey, Kagome, why weren't you with the others on their way to slay the demon?"

"Yeah, I told them I wasn't feeling well, and Kaede told me I shouldn't go…"

He looked me up and down, a suspicious glint in his eye. Then he took me into his arms and hugged me tight. Too tight. I thought I might explode. I felt something in my stomach stir and I pushed Koga away suddenly and ran for a bush on the side of the house and once again threw up my guts. I cried and held my hair back until Koga's hands replaced mine.

"Kagome, you really aren't feeling well, are you?" He said gently and shockingly.

I nodded my head instead of answering him. My breath was putrid and my throat was burning. When I gained some composure and spat a few times, I asked told Koga thanks and walked down to the river to wash my mouth out. I felt a little light headed after that so Kouga carried me back to the hut and lied me down.

"So…what's wrong? You eat something bad?" He asked.

I chuckled weakly. I knew that he was being sincere, but this compared to food poisoning was laughable. Then I knew how to change the subject.

"Where's Ayame?"

He looked shocked and looked away a moment. He sighed deeply and looked back at me. "She's sick, too."

I looked at him, confused for a moment. I wondered if it was the same "sickness" as mine.

He answered my unspoken question. "She's been really weak, her face and lips are pale, and she hasn't eaten in a few days…I came down to find the cure."

"There's a cure?" I asked silently. I wish I had a cure for my aches and pains.

"Yes, well…I've been coming down to find a plant that may cure her. But, I've had to bring my pack with me to feed them…they've been helping me search fields…"

"You're the one ruining the fields?" I asked.

"No. There's a bigger demon out there ruining the crops before we even get there. It's just hungry, not worth my energy to kill."

"I'm sure when the others return, they'll help you find the plant you need…"

"Well…thing is…"He hesitated. "I don't really know what plant I need..."

I stared over at him and smiled slightly. "Well, we can go ask Kaede. I'm sure she will know."

"No, no you need your rest. I'll find it."

"But you don't even know what it is you need to find." I insisted.

After 5 minutes of discussion, Koga helped me out of bed and I led him to Kaede's hut. She was shocked to see me and let me sit down.

"Kaede," I said. "Koga is looking for an herb to cure his mate. She's very ill…"

Koga just sat in the corner with his arms crossed.

I spoke for him. "She won't eat, she's very weak, and she's pale."

She looked up and over at Koga and smiled. "I have what ye need." She got up and moved the herbs he had in bottles and searched for one that was labeled something foreign. She handed it to him and he frowned slightly, probably upset that he couldn't find it himself.

"Thank you." He said to Kaede. He looked over at me. "And thank you, Kagome. I'll say hello to Ayame for you…I hope you feel better as well, I'll come visit as soon as Ayame is better." And then he walked out of the hut and ran off in a dust tornado.

"Wait, Koga!" I yelled as he got further from sight. "I have to tell you…ugh, never mind…"

"How do ye think he would have reacted?" Kaede asked behind me.

"The same as Inuyasha…but about a thousand times worse."

* * *

That stupid mutt was heading over to Kagome, and I couldn't let him near her. He'd know as soon as he smelled her that she had mated with me, and I didn't want him to blow up with fury around her. But first I had to take care of that damn demon. I ran ahead of everyone and followed the smell of something foul and bloody.

I found the beast eating the meat of a cow. Blood was smeared all over the demons mouth. He looked at me with beady red eyes and licked off the blood.

I laughed. "This is going to be easy."

Tetsaiga laughed with me by pulsing in my hands and transforming with a blaze into the large blade. I raised it over my head and got ready to cut this monster down.

"Inuyasha!"

I turned around and saw Sango and Miroku run up behind me. They both had shocked expressions on their faces. I turned back and-

SMACK!

"Ugh!" I was hit and by back slammed into the forest. Sango and Miroku had already gone into combat. Shippou was with Kirara using his new techniques.

"Perfect." I mumbled.

My ears then perked up to hear Kagome grunting and coughing. She wasn't far, and I could smell that wolf all over her. I could tell our secret would be out if she told him, which was why I had to get to her. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were all gonna have to face this one on their own.

"Kagome!" I called out, rushing back to the village.

I ran into our hut, looking for her. But she wasn't there. Panicking, I looked outside, down at the river, but she wasn't there. "Kagome…"

"Inuyasha!" Great. Second time today I have to see this damn wolf boy…

"What is it, Koga?" He was standing next to me on the bank, looking at me with cold, blue eyes. His hair was whipping in the wind furiously.

"I know…that you mated with Kagome. I also know your little secret." He said lowly.

"What. Secret?" I growled.

"You know, Kagome's having a pup." He said.

"SHHHH!"

"Ah, so it_ is_ a secret."

"You can't tell _anyone_. Kagome doesn't want anyone to know. Not yet."

"Why is that?" He asked, curious.

I looked away from him. "Don't you get it? She's carrying a child with demon blood. A fragile, human girl…is carrying a demon…"

Koga's eye's changed. He looked back at where the hut was like he was looking for something. I saw worry, the worry that was in my heart since we found out about the pup.

"She could die…" That was the worry that has been eating away at me since the news, and he just spat it out in the air.

"Yes. It's a risk. That's why we don't want anyone to know…"

"Smart idea. I'll keep it to myself." He jumped over to the other side of the river and walked off, a bit of weight noticeably added to his shoulders. I almost felt bad for pointing it out, but he if he knew about Kagome, he might as well know all about the risks.

"Hey, Koga! Say hey to Ayame for me!" I shouted out.

He turned with a grim look on his face, and then smiled a little.

I walked back up the hill slowly, trying to remember to breathe when I felt like I was losing hope. I know that Kagome was hopeful, yet just as scared as I was. That was what kept me sane, the fact that I wasn't alone. Not like when I was younger, when my mother died. I had no one…no one…until…

"Inuyasha?"

I looked up to see Kagome standing in the backdoor, her hands resting on her stomach, and her eyes filled with sadness.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" I asked gently, standing there.

Kagome didn't say anything. She strode towards me, then she ran towards me, and then she jumped into my arms. I hugged her close, whispering "I love you" over and over again until she fell asleep, and then we lay down in our hut, with her in my arms. I never could let her go…And so I wouldn't.


	4. Not Normal

Chapter 4

Of course, secrets can't be kept forever. After a few weeks of bed rest we had to tell everyone. Especially since I kept craving a LOT of food, and I had put on quite a few pounds. No one said anything, but when Inuyasha and I had revealed our secret, there was a simultaneous "oooohhh".

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Shippou asked as he ran up and placed his tiny hands on my lower stomach.

"Well…we don't know yet." I looked over at Inuyasha. "There's no way we can find out what the gender is here, is there?"

He just shrugged and Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "There are ways to infer if the child is a boy or a girl, but they aren't exactly accurate." Miroku said.

I looked down and sighed. "Then I guess we'll have to go to my era to find out."

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, holding both her 2 year old twins, Nina and Kimi.

"Well, I don't know… I've never tried going back. I don't think it's possible anymore…"

"Well, it could always be a surprise!" Shippou said.

"The fact of if it's a by or a girl isn't the fact that bothers me. Kagome is a weakling human—no offence," Inuyasha said to the three of us.

"Non- taken…" We all said together in an annoyed tone.

"So she's a human carrying a part demon child. There's no telling how risky giving birth will be." He finished, looking at me with a steady eye.

"You're mother got through it OK. How come I wouldn't?"

"Well, it's not like there weren't complications…Plus, it's not like my birth was celebrated exactly, if you know what I mean. I was a monstrosity to people. They threw rocks and glass at my mother and me. I don't want that to happen to you…"

I looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. They were hard, trying to look tough and angry like they usually are. But there was a tiny glint I saw that made him look very sad on the inside. I already knew he was worried, but I never knew just how worried he was. I didn't think about how he took this, and how it reminded him of when he was a child.

"What if we find a way for Kagome to deliver the baby safely?" Sango said.

"How about we just not worry about that right now. My pregnancy is at a normal, healthy rate right now. We can figure out how to get to my era later, see my mom, check into a hospital and get checked up, then we'll come back to have the baby."

"Sounds like an…okay plan…" Inuyasha mumbled.

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek since he was looking another direction.

Sango took her twins and one-year-old son, Miko, to their hut and Miroku shortly followed after blessing me and congratulating us both. Shippou fell asleep on the floor of our hut after running around excitedly. I took the little kit into my arms and fell asleep on the matt in my and Inuyasha's bedroom. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and Shippou from behind me.

"What's wrong now? You seem sort of anxious." He whispered.

"It's just…doesn't it seem like I'm a bit young to be having a baby? It just doesn't seem normal…"

"Kagome, don't be stupid. You're married to a half-demon, you're living in the feudal era, and you fight demons. You're not normal."

"hmmmph…"I grumbled.

He held me tighter and moved his hand down and felt my belly. His lips were resting tenderly next to my ear. "You're _special_." And then he kissed my neck and fell asleep.

I looked at Shippou snoozing and snoring lightly. He looked peaceful, and I wished I could be that peaceful. I had faith that everything would be okay but I just wasn't sure. Inuyasha had always protected me, but if anything went wrong, he couldn't protect me or this baby. Finally I understood. He's upset because he knows that he's helpless in this situation.

That night I didn't sleep. I stayed up in between my little fox demon and my half demon husband; I looked up and saw a slim crescent moon, and a thought came to mind.

Followed by a magnificent idea.

* * *

**Once again, this chapter is shorter than it was intended to be. Oh well, I have a good idea for the next chapter so it should be out fairly soon. Glad to be back, hope you enjoyed! fav/review! ;3**


	5. The Dark Truth

"You really think that'll work?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it's worth a shot."

Inuyasha and I had been worrying about the possibility of complications, which stressed all of us out. Kaede told us it wasn't good for the baby at all, and that we should go to Miroku for some meditation and "good vibe" sessions. Inuyasha scoffed at this suggestion, and I decided to tell him about an idea that had popped into my head into the middle of the night. It sounded crazy, and very far-fetched.

With the risks already involved, we already knew for sure I would have the baby in my era. With all of the advanced technology and lower risk of blood loss or anything that could complicate a normal, natural childbirth, it was a little weight off our shoulders; however, the only complication with that is the fact that the baby may have claws, or fangs, or ears…or anything not human. That being said, I came up with an idea that might not be "magnificent" but could definitely work.

"I mean, the new moon works for you, why wouldn't it work for out our baby?" I said to Inuyasha.

"But what if you're not in labor on a new moon?" He asked, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs, thinking to himself. It was good to see him try and work this out in his head.

"Well…if there's a new moon close to my due date…and I mean, _real_ close, there's a drug in my era that can make me go into labor."

His ears folded and he looked up at me with a cautiously optimistic look on his face, "Would it hurt you or the baby?"

"There are risks for everything, sweetheart, but this is the best option we have at this point."

He motioned me to come to him. I stepped closer and got on my knees, sitting back on the heels of my bare feet. He put his hands under my cotton t-shit and rubbed and kissed my slightly distended belly. At 11 weeks, I definitely had started showing, but it looked more like I had eaten too much. Inuyasha pressed his soft dog ears against my abdomen as we just sat there. Ever since the baby's heart started beating, he would randomly pull me aside and listen to it. I feel as though it calms him. His breathing becomes slower, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed in a relaxed way. Whenever he lost his temper, I urged him to listen to our child's beating heart. But then something strange happened. His ears twitched and his eyes opened wide.

"I don't believe this…how did I not hear this before?..." He sat back, staring at my stomach.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Is there something wrong with the baby? Is it's heartbeat irregular?" I started to panic.

"No, no…the baby's fine…I mean…I think the babies are fine…" He said softly.

"Oh, well that's good. You really had me worried there for a min –" I paused for a minute, and my eyes met his. "_Babies_? As in, more than one?"

"Um…yeah. There's two heartbeats."

We just stared at each other for a few moments. I stood up and ran to Sango. I didn't know who else to talk to, I didn't think Inuyasha could understand. He wasn't a woman. He didn't have to watch the destruction of his own body. He didn't have that _connection _to our children. And the fear of my babies being lost because I was a weak being overcame me and tears stung my eyes.

I ran into her hut, where she was folding her laundry and placing it in crates. My breathing was heavy and I was already choking back tears, so I sounded like I was having a heart attack or something.

"Kagome!" She dropped the clothes and ran over to me. "Are you okay? What happened, what's wrong?"

"I can't…I can't do this, I can't do this anymore…" I sobbed in between breaths. "There….there's two…two babies…"

Sango stared at me for a moment and then took me into her arms. Having her in moments like these reminded me of a sister. She kept whispering comforting things like, "It's okay…We'll get through this…You'll be fine…" For a few moments, I couldn't understand what she was saying, what it meant for me. I didn't think I was going to be okay, I didn't think the babies would be okay…

But, I didn't know Inuyasha wasn't okay.

* * *

What have I done…What have I done?

Kagome ran out of the room. I just sat there, staring at the ground, but not looking at it. I was looking at the future, and what would happen. What would happen to her?

I could already hear it; I could hear the demonic children clawing her from the inside. I could hear Kagome's cries and screams. I tried to shake the thought and noise from my ears but the piercing wails were coming from inside me; inside my head. Her pain was my pain, now…And I had caused it. I rested my head in my hands.

"Inuyasha?"

I looked up and saw Miroku standing there. He looked down at me as if I was seriously sick.

"What, Miroku?" I grumbled and looked away from him.

He sat down next to me and folded his arms, almost like me, but with a more peaceful look. My arms slacked.

"Miroku…How did you react when you found out Sango was pregnant with twins?..."

He didn't move, he didn't open his eyes, but I could hear the slight break in his voice, "Terrified."

My eyes stayed down at my lap. "Did you feel…helpless?"

"Inuyasha," He opened his eyes, but they weren't meeting mine. "When a woman bears twins, it's stressful for everyone. But you can't do anything about it. When I realized my stress would affect Sango, and in turn the babies, I just thought of positive things. I'd pick flowers for her and do the laundry; I'd take Kilala to the mountains to get ice to cool her drink; I'd make her dinner before me, and sometimes let her have my servings. I did anything to keep her calm and relaxed."

I looked over at him and his eyes changed. They looked surprised for a moment, and then became very serious.

"We all know that this is a difficult time, and a difficult truth to face…but you need to be there for Kagome."

"I AM here for Kagome!"

"Then why is she sobbing in Sango's arms and not yours?!"

I stopped for a moment and looked away from him. He was right. Instead of opening my arms to Kagome, I just stood there silent. I let myself take a moment of weakness, and I wasn't there to comfort Kagome.

I hated it when he was right.

"Where are they now?" I asked him, standing up.

"Still in our house, I think. Kagome's sitting with the children while Sango is making dinner."

I nodded to him and walked out. It was sunset now, and it seemed like we'd all be having dinner at Miroku and Sango's place. Their house is already crowded, so I decided to make myself useful and start taking care of Kagome. I ran off to the river, then I'd take a visit to the neighboring village.

* * *

The concentrated smell of all the spices, herbs, and meats being made in the back was making me sick. It was like it smelled delicious, but because it was so strong it was conflicting to my stomach. I turned my back to where the smell was coming from, and sighed.

Then, a new smell entered the room; raw and fresh, blood still in the veins. I sat up seeing Inuyasha, and a basket full of fish and chickens.

He looked blankly at me. "Ummm…I don't know how to cook it like you…so, I just kind of brought them…"

"You didn't take the guts out…" I grumbled.

He looked down past the basket. "Oh...yeah, sorry."

Sorry? Usually he'd drop the basket and yell something along the lines of, 'You're lucky I went out of my way to get you this crap!' instead he…apologizes?

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem awfully…different."

"Of course I seem different! One baby was freaking enough! And now we have another…And I just sat there like an idiot, looking stupid!" There he went, although it was still different that he was blowing up on himself. He threw the basket on the floor, luckily everything stayed half inside, and sat next to me gently laying a hand on my lap. "Look, we've been stressing out about this way too much. It's not good for you or the…babies…" he paused, looking away as if the word had taken the breath out of him, "It'll be okay. Your plan has to work. The only thing is we don't know when you're due or if a full moon will be in cycle around that time. "

"But we can find out though," I said. I put my hand over his and squeezed it gently. "We can find out both."

"How?" He said softly and cupped my cheek with his other hand, running his thumb over my cheekbone.

I smiled at him. "My world."


	6. Pup's out of the Bag Again!

Inuyasha and I had been standing at the well for a few minutes now. The air between us was silent. I looked over at him, his eyes glaring straight down the well. I smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly in comfort. When he squeezed back, I knew that it was time to jump. Bracing myself, we jumped in hesitantly, not knowing if I'd be okay on the other side. My eyes were shut, but for a few moments I could feel myself suspended in the air, then softly falling and touching the ground. I knew we had made it back safely.

As soon as we touched ground, Inuyasha picked me up and checked me for any injuries or bruises. I assured him I was fine and nothing hurt me. He looked skeptical, but eventually calmed down.

Instead of making me climb out, he scooped me up in his arms and jumped up and out of the well. I sighed against him, relieved that he had this ability. I wasn't huge yet, but I felt as if I would've strained myself climbing out of this deep hole.

Everything looked just the same. It was almost fall, so it was a bit chilly but nothing either of us couldn't handle. Inuyasha put me down, and we walked to my front door. I knocked hesitantly, afraid of the look on my mother's face when she'd seen her daughter knocked up. She knew that I had left home to marry Inuyasha, but that was just a few months ago.

The knob turned and the door opened to my little brother Sota. Well, I guess I shouldn't necessarily say "little". His uniform reminded me that he was now in his freshman year of high school. He stood as tall as Inuyasha. In fact, he could've been a bit taller than Inuyasha! I didn't remembered how tall Dad was, but he looked nothing like mom anymore. His face was still a bit boyish, but had grown longer in a mature sort of way.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Awesome to see you guys!" He said with new post-puberty deepened voice. It was still innocent sounding, almost familiar to someone I knew before. I guess he sounded sort of like Hojo in a way.

We walked inside, and the smell of my mother's ramen filled my nostrils. I hadn't eaten yet, since I was so worried about not passing through the well I couldn't even touch my breakfast. The inside of my mouth salivated, and I found myself power walking straight to the kitchen. I stopped at the archway to the kitchen and saw my mother, back facing me with her apron on making a huge pot of ramen. She turned to me and smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"I thought you couldn't come back," She said in a breaking voice.

"I didn't think so either, but I was wrong. I'm so glad I was wrong…"

We hugged tightly for a moment or two, and then the moment I feared had come.

"Kagome, have you gotten bigger?" She surveyed me up and down, trying to make sense of the small bump under my sweater.

"Yeah, mom…I actually wanted to talk to you about –"

"Hey mom, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

"Actually it's done Sota. Kagome, why don't we discuss this after dinner? For some reason, I had this crazy instinct to make more food than usual. Guess my motherly instincts still haven't failed me!"

I sighed and nodded, happy to be able to eat something from my era. I was used to eating cooked fish and chicken with some rice, but there wasn't much beside that. Inuyasha was excited too, as he remembered when I used to bring instant noodles back with me for him to eat. We both sat down, eager for our bowls.

After finishing we sighed contently, our stomachs perfectly satisfied. Sota left the table and went upstairs to finish homework, leaving Inuyasha and I alone with my mom. I could feel the anxiety building up within me, my hands began trembling.

"So Kagome," She started, "What's new in your life? Did you two have a nice honeymoon? Where did you go?"

I swallowed hard and twiddled my thumbs. "We didn't do anything too special, didn't go anywhere too special. I wish you had seen the wedding though, it was absolutely beautiful. We had a painter make a picture of us under the tree where I had found Inuyasha. There were cherry blossoms and it was in the evening so the light was soft and warm…you would have loved it…"

"Well, I'm glad." She smiled. "You two seem very happy together, and the ceremony sounds like everything you would've wanted, and that's all I want for you. Happiness. Now, tell me what's really going on."

I looked quickly from her, to Inuyasha, back to her. I knew she was my mother, but she was so good at reading people and always knowing when something was wrong. I grasped Inuyasha's hand, his thumb running over my palm in comfort and support.

"Well…mom…Inuyasha and I…."

Her brows scrunched together, looking confused. Her lips pursed, not a great sign.

"Are..."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi gave a disapproving look to us both. Mostly me.

I couldn't blame the woman, here I was, a half-demon, married to her only daughter and giving her unstable, dangerous beings inside her. If anything went wrong, there was nothing anyone, not even me, could do about it. I couldn't save her. I couldn't be her hero. My jaw locked just thinking about it. How was it that I could be so strong, but in this case, so goddamn _weak_?

Kagome was frozen in her seat, trying to keep tears back. She knew her mother wouldn't have approved, but she was expecting her to say something..._anything_. And so did I.

"Well..." She finally said, her hands folded on the table, "I'm sure that the babies will be absolutely..."

We squeezed each other's hands tighter.

"ADORABLE!"

...huh?

"Huh?" Kagome said aloud next to me.

"Just think about it! It could be a little girl with black hair and little puppy dog ears! Or a little boy with silver hair like his father and your brown eyes! And your cheeks were so chubby wubby when you were little!"

And so she went on and on, and Kagome's grip loosened as we both relaxed. We would be okay, her mom would help us.

Everything would be okay now.


End file.
